


Telik

by wearethewitches



Series: discovertrise [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Drama, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: telik: married - having a spouse; united in matrimony; of or relating to the state of marriage; closely connected; united-or, the House of Sarek's reaction to Michael's - in their own words -elopement.





	1. Sarek & Amanda

"I’m so glad you’re home, Michael.”

She approaches Amanda, glancing at where Sarek sits in meditation. “Spock is still missing. Mother, I need your help.”

“Yes, we know.”

Sarek opens his eyes.

“I have been attempting to reach Spock using the practice of  _tok’mar_ ,” he states, voice like a knife, “however, recent events have distracted me from using it effectively. Michael Burnham, my daughter – married without my consent.”

A shiver runs down her spine. “Father-”

“You have brought an outsider into my House and into the Clan of Surak. Are you ashamed of us?”

“No!” Michael steps forwards, but Amanda takes her elbow, turning her to face her.

“Michael,” she starts, voice low and disappointed. “I know you and Sarek haven’t been getting along recently, but didn’t you think we deserved to know our daughter was in love? Christopher Pike was respected in this household, until we heard.”

“You  _should_  still respect him. He’s a good man and I care for him,” Michael says, even though in her mind, she knows it has been less than a week since they married. Amanda reaches up to her face, traces the blue tattoos inked into her skin – they’ll last a year and no more. But by then, Michael and Christopher hope to have decided whether or not to remain together. They can always be redone.

“You are here for Spock,” Sarek says, “but we will not help you until you have explained yourself, Michael.”

“Do you love this captain?” Amanda asks. Sarek stands, walking over to them. “Why did you marry him?”

“It was part of an agreement with the clans on Acamar Two,” Michael says, voice weak. “We wouldn’t have- we wouldn’t have married so soon, if it hadn’t been for that. They needed to practice working together and we volunteered to help.”

“So, it is not real?” Sarek queries, unblinking as he stares at her. Michael bows her head, looking away from the anger there – the  _hurt_.

“It is,” she says, omitting that the relationship hadn’t begun before said wedding. Amanda lets go of her elbow and there is a long silence, before Sarek speaks once more.

“T’Pau is unimpressed.”

It’s like a kick to the stomach. Michael flinches, thinking of the grand matriarch – the  _pid-kom_  of Clan Surak, Sarek’s grandmother, the woman who oversaw Michael’s every movement on Vulcan until she finally accepted her – thinking of T’Pau, who can overrule the Vulcan High Council with a single word.

“We weren’t thinking,” Michael says, words falling out of her mouth in an attempt to get them to see the truth behind the lie, “We didn’t think the Admiralty would actually agree with it. We thought it would be as simple as getting it overturned and putting it behind us, before it could have any impact.”

“But it was approved,” Sarek rumbles, clearly thinking deeply. “Which admiral?”

“Cornwell. We’ve had prior dealings. She said that Christopher could remain known as Captain Pike, unless he wanted to change it,” she says and a warm feeling like smugness blisters through her, making her smile briefly, before the seriousness of the situation falls back on her shoulders.

“Christopher Burnham,” Amanda muses aloud. “It sounds agreeable.”

“Yes,” Sarek says. Michael looks up at him sharply. “I do not approve and I will not until certain promises and apologies are made. A proper ceremony shall take place here on Vulcan.”

“Anything else?” Michael asks, before sarcastically adding, “Do you have a name lined up for your firstborn grandchild, too?”

Sarek visibly tenses, leaning back and staring at Michael with wide eyes. Michael matches him, hand rising.

“That was a joke. I’m not with child.”

“ _Michael Burnham_ ,” Amanda hisses, whacking her arm, “Don’t scare your father like that!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Michael mutters, glancing at Sarek as he closes his eyes, breathing in deeply. She doesn’t feel guilty for saying such things, but it does inspire some thought. What  _would_  she call her firstborn, if she ever had one? The thought is in her mind, now – she can’t make it go away. Chris seems like the type to love children.

“If you do find yourself in the precarious position that is being an active Starfleet officer while pregnant,” Sarek says, sounding ill as he speaks, “I beg of you to take a leave of absence, regardless of the current crisis.”

“I’m sure if we ever have children, we’ll take it into account,” Michael replies, noting, “You seem afraid of the prospect.”

“You’re my daughter. It does not please me to think of you and the activities involved in procreation,” Sarek purses his lips tightly. Michael snorts.

“Right. Well, my marriage is not why I am here.”

“You are looking for Spock. I know not where he may be. If you’ll excuse me, I will return to practicing  _tok’mar,_ ” Sarek says, pausing before he goes to turn away. “Daughter…despite your elopement and my disapproval, I wish you happiness in your  _kal’i’farr_.”

A soft love blooms in her chest. “Thank-you,  _sa-mekh._ ”

* * *

They walk to the Katric Ark and they do so in silence, until Amanda asks her, “Do you really love this Christopher Pike?”

“Christopher Burnham,” Michael corrects softly, glancing at her foster-mother. Amanda is looking at her with a small frown. “I don’t know,” she says honestly, “it was too soon. We wouldn’t have married then, if we had more time to decide. I care for him. He’s a good man and an even better captain. I’m lucky to have him.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Amanda smiles somewhat, before drawing closer, whispering with a grin. “Is he as good a captain as he is in bed?”

“ _Mother!_ ” Michael hisses, feeling heat in her cheeks. “You can’t just  _ask_  me that-”

“So, you’ve not tried it, yet.”

“I never said that,” Michael disagrees hotly and Amanda genuinely  _cackles_ , like the amazing, embarrassing mother that she is. “We…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it that disappointing? I’m sure Sarek could give him some tips-”

“ _Mother!_ ”

“If you aren’t going to answer me-”

“We’ve not had the chance,” Michael despairs, putting her face in her hands, trying to hide from the universe. “Everyone thinks we have, but we’ve not had the time to get past making out.”

Amanda makes a pitying noise, still smiling. “Switch shifts with someone. Take the time. If physical contact is something you enjoy, you should make room for it in your relationship.”

Face burning, Michael nods, thinking,  _I bet Spock doesn’t have to go through this._


	2. Spock

Gravel crunches beneath her feet as they step outside, onto the surface of Talos Four.

 _I am not here to absolve you_.

“When did you decide to step foot in every area of my life?”

Halt. Stop. Michael looks to Spock, who walks forwards two more paces before turning to face her.

“What?”

Spock looks at her, glancing at Vina once before looking back at her. “You share a culturally-significant marking with my captain, one I recognise as Acamarian in origin. Such tattoos are consistent with matrimonial markings used across all eight planets in the Acamarian System.”

“That’s none of your business,” Michael says, clamming up.

“Incorrect. Christopher Pike is my captain and more importantly, my friend. You are insufficient.”

Her hackles rise and Michael glares at her brother. “Insufficient? You don’t get to hold up the bar for relationships for him, that’s not your right.”

“I am third in command on the _Enterprise._ In the absence of Number One, my word is central to his decision-making. I would have warned him away from you.”

“Don’t conflate your personal life with your duty as an officer,” she warns. Spock looks to Vina again. _Why?_ Michael wonders. “Christopher and I are happy together. Deal with it.”

“Is that why he called you ‘Michael’ instead of your rank?” Spock’s head tilts slightly, his eyes narrowing. “I thought it was out of character.”

“As you’ve already confirmed, I’m his wife,” Michael replies, testy. “And he’s only called _Pike_ when you put _Captain_ in front of it, now.”

“He took your name.”

Michael raises her chin. “I’m part of Clan Surak. Why wouldn’t he?”

Her brother has no reply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hitting a roadblock with the House of Sarek - I'll probably just write another 10k sequel instead, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> [ come say hi on tumblr ](https://wearethewitches.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
